


Yeah, Just A Friend

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Joelay Week 2k15 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Happy Ending, M/M, New York City, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While visiting New York, Ray and Joel go visit Ray’s parents, only having his mom home. Neither of his parents know that firstly he is gay, and secondly he’s been dating Joel for the last six months. With Joel’s encouragement, Ray has to face his fears and finally come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, Just A Friend

.

New York looked beautiful at Christmas, it was a proven fact. The blankets of snow that add just the right amount of detail to the scenery, not too much that it’s piles and piles, but not too little so that dead grass was showing, it was like icing on the cake. It was like something out of a Christmas card, the few elegant and beautiful cedar trees cloaked in the snow, the night stars faintly twinkle as the city skyscrapers tower over everyone below, the only things being taller is the distance the snow falls from the clouds. It’s how it should look this time of year.

Even with the beautiful scenery outside their hotel window, Joel and Ray don’t have much mind to it, they're too busy in their small, cramped hotel room. 

It feels hot in the room as Joel kisses up Ray’s back as he slowly grinds into his boyfriend’s tight, slicken up hole, gasp like moans spew from the dark haired lad’s mouth as he feels the actor going deeper inside of him.

“Fuck, Joel.” He whimpers, gripping on the scratchy covers for dear life, knuckles white as he tries his hardest not to scream, the walls were pretty thin after all.

“I know, Ray, I know. I’m hitting all the right spots.” Joel chuckles, loving to have him in this position, where the older man makes all the shots in regards to how to pleasure his boyfriend of the last six months.

“C..C..Cocky asshole.” Ray grumbles before he moans once more, shoving his head back into the stiff pillows as Joel starts to move faster.

“Well, my cock is in your asshole.” Joel chuckles.

Ray whines, shutting his eyes and lifting his head “Just fuck me already!”

It isn’t long before the younger Puerto Rican is whimpering and gripping the covers as his boyfriend begins to fuck him harder. Feeling as if he’s going to get some sort of fabric burn on his knees, or his forehead if he drops his head to the pillow once again.

“Fuck, Joel, fuck, fuck, fuck! You fucking piece of fuck!” Ray whines, doing a terrible job of keeping quiet.

Joel kisses up his boyfriend’s back, slow, wet kisses up Ray’s back, in contrast to the rough movement of his hips.

“You.. You… Fuck, I love you.” Ray groans out.

“I know, Ray. Fuck I love you too, my fucking weakness.” Joel groans out, now resting his cheek against Ray’s sweaty back.

In temperatures reaching lows outside, their room is scorching with heat and love making, sweat clinging to their skins as they pant and moan. 

The last six months have been a dream for the two of them, a mix of sweet things and passionate make out sessions at work, and even more passionate lovemaking in the bedroom, or in a spare closet. Things between them are hot and fiery, sparks going up anytime they touch.

Joel’s pace becomes brutal and starts to suck marks onto his boyfriend’s back, making the younger man moan in encouragement, feeling lips and teeth against his tanned back.

“Fu...Fuck, Joel!” Ray whimpers, feeling himself grow closer to coming all over himself.

The actor’s pace becomes faster, holding onto Ray as tightly as he can, feeling himself start to grow closer, heat spreading through him.

Ray lets out another moan, his cheeks flushed and his mouth hung open as he feels Joel’s cock hit every right spot, feeling hot and sweaty as his boyfriend makes him feel like he’s on top of the world “Oh fuck, Joel! Fuck, I’m going to come soon. You know how to fuicking ruin me!”

The actor places another kiss on Ray’s back “It’s alright, Ray, you can come. Come on, baby, come for me, oh fuck, baby.”

With a few more deep thrusts inside of him, Ray lets out a loud whine and comes all over himself, feeling the hot sticky cum cling to his stomach.

Joel follows him soon after, feeling the aftershock, shake through his body as he cums inside of his boyfriend, letting out a loud moan into his tanned skin.

Ray’s face hits the scratchy pillow and lets out a loud sigh “Fuck.” He feels exhausted yet refreshed, he loves having Joel on his skin, kissing and biting him, showing him a lot of loving.

The older man slowly slides out of his boyfriend’s tight hole before laying on the mattress beside him, grabbing tissues from the box one the old nightstand then begins to wipe himself off.

Ray’s hips hit the bed and he lets out another loud sigh, trying to catch his breath. His hair sticks to his forehead and his glasses pushed up, and almost falling off his face entirely.

Joel begins to clean up Ray as well, taking slow wipes of his boyfriend’s cum-dripping hole, trying his best to clean the lad up.

“Thank you, Joel. You can make this shitty mattress feel like the best thing on earth, I say that’s a talent.” Ray mumbles into the pillow, trying to hold back a tiny moan from the other man’s soft touches around his sensitive hole.

Joel smiles at his sweaty boyfriend before tossing the tissues into the wastebin near by. He rolls onto his back and looks to Ray “Only add it to the list then.”

Ray moves his head to rest on his arms as he looks to Joel with his dark brown eyes “How are you feeling?” then fixes his glasses before 

“Besides sweaty?” Joel questions, linking his hands behind his head and relaxing on the uncomfortable mattress.

Ray rolls his eyes “Of course, dumbass. How do you feel besides feeling really sweaty?”

Joel smirks “I feel really great, you were an amazing partner as always. I don’t know what they teach boys like you here in New York, but it is amazing.” He leans over and presses a kiss on Ray’s brow, making the Puerto Rican smile.

“Well, New York isn’t all it’s cracked up to be, you know. I should I know, I lived here for what seemed like forever.” Ray comments.

“Is it because it was a life without me? How could you survive that?” Joel asks, feeling his breathing going back down to normal.

Ray chuckles “Oh shut up.”

Joel’s smirk fades as he asks “Ray, do your parents know about us?”

The Puerto Rican’s expression drops quickly as he responds “Not really, I never came out to my parents, and I think that this would be a big shock to them.”

“Oh.” Joel simply says.

“I’m sorry, Joel, I was going to tell them tomorrow. This is super hard for me because I don’t know how they will react, and I’m so sorry.” Ray rambles, but it quickly quieted by Joel’s finger over his lips.

“Ray, let’s worry about it tomorrow.” Joel reassures.

He would normally be angry, but the pure worry in Ray’s eyes makes him rethink. Ray was always close with his parents, and being in that kind of situation would be unfair. He does really want his relationship with Ray to be open to his parents.

Joel runs his fingers through Ray’s inky hair and smiles at him, tomorrow all he can do is give Ray courage to finally come out to his parents.

“I love you.” Ray mumbles, closing his eyes.

Joel slowly takes off the lads glasses and places them on the table “I love you too.”

-

The following afternoon, Joel drives them to Ray’s parent’s house for lunch, the following morning the couple drive back to Austin where they are going to spend Christmas together.

Ray is nervous the whole way there, tapping his foot and biting his pinky nail. Joel has a hand on his knees for reassurance, but it isn’t helping right now as Ray’s heart is in his throat and beating a mile a minute.

“Ray, come on. You’ll be fine. If worst gets to worst, we can start our own family and get a dog.” Joel assures, feeling nervousness as well.

He feels as if he forced Ray to finally come out to his parents, and is now making him this way. He just wanted to be able to kiss Ray, or even get married to the lad one day and it won’t be an earth shattering shock to his boyfriend’s parents.

Ray leans over and kisses his boyfriend’s cheek “Thank you, Joel. I just don’t know what to tell them that’s all. ‘Hi mom and dad, this is my boyfriend, Joel. Surprise I’ve been gay for the last forever.’, it’s a hard thing to say.” 

Joel grips his boyfriend’s knee “Remember what I did when I had to come out to my mom?”

“You kissed me in front of her while we were outside the front door.” Ray reflects, looking from the windshield to his boyfriend.

Joel stops at a stop light and arches his eyebrows at his boyfriend and winks, making Ray punch him in the arm.

“I’d like to try and be subtle about this, please, Joel.” Ray requests, giving Joel a worried look.

Joel gives Ray a quick peck on the cheek “I’m only trying to help, babe. We’ll be fine, we’re in this together.”

 

“You promise me, Joel? I need you to promise me that no matter what, you’ll be here for me.”

Joel responds, patting Ray on the knee “Of course, of course! What am I going to do, jump out the window? We’ll be fine, Ray, you’ll be fine.” Then he drives off, making the space between them and the house smaller.

-

The arrive at the house soon after, Joel still rubbing Ray’s knee for reassurance, worried about the younger lad running off in the cold, or throwing up in a snow bank.

“Are you ready.” Joel questions, looking to Ray after he parks the car.

Ray looks back to Joel, nodding “Yeah, I’ll be alright. I have to do this eventually, right?” he then gives Joel a small smile.

Joel puts an arm around his boyfriend and presses a kiss on Ray’s forehead “Let’s do this.”

He lets go of Ray and climbs out of the car, the Puerto Rican following soon after.

With his boyfriend by his side, he feels a bit better about this whole thing. He feels like he has some kind of strength with Joel by his side.

With another kiss on the lips, the couple makes their way to the front door. Keeping close, but not coming off as very couple-y.

Ray knocks on the door, and two dogs start barking to greet the son of their owners. They jump up to the door, the couple able to see them through the glass of the front door.

“They look cute.” Joel comments, leaning close to Ray’s ear.

The glasses-wearing lad rolls his eyes “We’re not getting a dog, Joel. You keep pushing it, but it isn’t going to happen.”

“Oh come on.” Joel pouts, sticking his bottom lip out as he looks to his boyfriend “We can get any kind of dog you like.”

Before Ray could rebuttal, the door opens and the barking dogs becomes louder.

Mrs. Narvaez opens the door with a smile and greets “Ray! This must be, Joel. I’ve heard so much about you, come in, come in.”

The pair comes inside and slip out of their boots. As Ray is getting his off, his mother pulls him into a tight hug, so happy to see her son once again after so long.

“You’re father is out at work today. How’s Austin?” She asks, still holding onto her son tightly.

Ray manages to get off his snow boots “Pretty good, mom. How are you doing? Is New York looking more like a snow globe now?”

She lets go of him “Well, that’s good, and yes it is. We keep shovelling out our driveway. Now let me say hi to your friend.”

Ray gives Joel a quick look before moving out of the way for his mother to get a good look at him.

“Hello there, you must be Joel. Ray talks about you a lot when he calls. Stuff about you going to cons together, and going mini golfing with your other friends, you two seem very close.” Her mother goes on.

“Why thank you, Mrs. Narvaez.” Joel nods, giving her a smile.

She gestures for them to follow her into the kitchen “The food is this way.”

Joel waits for Ray to get closer and gives him an encouraging look before he walks with him to the table.

A pizza is laid out and when Ray notices, his mother explains “It’s all we had in the freezer, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to eat anything too heavy and fall asleep.”

“Thanks mom.” Ray smiles, giving her a hug before being seated.

Joel sits down beside Ray, giving him a discrete pat on the back before putting his hands back into his lap.

She sits down at the table as well, handing out plates that are stacked by her, she asks as she hands them out “Not used to the heat yet, Ray?”

 

“It’s more like I’m not used to the snow anymore.”

“I se, betraying your own home state then.” She chuckles as she grabs a slice from the box and putting it on his plate.

“Oh come on, mom, don’t be so over dramatic. You’ve been to Austin to visit me, you know that once you get used to constant heat, you can’t go back to snow and ice.” Ray defends, taking a slice from box as well.

“He does have a point, miss. I’m even more climatized than he is.” Joel comments, grabbing a slice of pizza as well.

Ray looks over to Joel and points out “You’ve lived in Austin forever, and you lived in Los Angeles after that.”

“I’m just trying to help you ass.” Joel responds, sticking out his tongue playfully.

Underneath the playful act, he’s nervous, waiting for Ray to make the first move. He was good at acting happy, he was an actor after all.

“Well, where ever you are from, Joel, you’re always welcomed here. A friend of Ray’s is allowed over here.” His mother says with a smile.

Joel chuckles “Why thank you, well with how Ray is treating me, I might have to spend the night here.”

Ray takes a glance at Joel, glad that he doing well with his mother. He thinks that might soften her up to the blow he is going to drop on her.

He is pulled out of his thoughts by his mother asking “Have you met anyone yet?”

“Well, I-” Ray starts, but Joel interferes.

“Not yet, nothing has been able to get past his wall made of video games.” He follows it up with a chuckle, but Ray can hear the fakeness.

“You two seem like really close friends, always looking out for each other.” His mother comments as she takes a bite from her slice.

Ray’s eyes dip to the pizza on the plate, a lump forming in his throat “Yeah, a friend.”

His mother looks to Joel with a questionable look, but he looks away quickly.

“A friend, right? Ray, what is going on?” She asks, a look of concern masks her face. She can’t quite figure out what is going on with her son.

He shakes his head, looking away from her. Nervous are choking him. He doesn't know what to say, he wishes he could hid in a corner and not come out until the situation is blown over.

Joel looks to his boyfriend, before looking back to his mother. He swallows before explaining “Mrs. Narvaez, there is something your son needs to tell you. I assure you it’s nothing bad, he isn’t sick, I’m not sick, everything is perfect actually and-”

He is cut off by Ray stating “I’m gay.” Then lifts his head, tears swelling at his eyes “M...Mom, I’m gay. I’ve been gay for a while now, since high school. I was afraid to tell you.” then the tears fall and he covers his face, starting to cry hard “I’m sorry, mom.”

“Ray.” She starts, standing up from her chair “How could I be mad at you? To be honest this is a shock, but I’m not mad.” She wraps her arms around her crying son “Ray, Ray, Ray, shhhh, there’s no need to cry.” Her touch is soft and caring.

“J...J..Joel is also my boyfriend.” Ray sobs out, trying to catch his breath.

She looks up to him, and Joel slightly waves to her.

“Hi, I’m Joel Heyman, Ray’s boyfriend.” 

She smiles “Nice to properly meet you, Joel. I guess you wanted to meet Mama Narvaez then?”

Joel shrugs “I only heard so much about you, I wanted to see if the legends were true.”

She moves a bit, gesturing for Joel to hug Ray as well, showing that she does accept their relationship.

The actor gets up from his seat, feeling less nervous from when he sat down. He wraps his arms around Ray and whispers in his ear “See, Ray, see. She’s perfectly fine with it, she’s still holding you.”

Her mother kisses her son on the temple “I love you, Ray. You picked to what seems like a very lovely man, I’m quite impressed.”

“T..T..Thanks, mom.” He hiccups, feeling a bit better now having both of them hugging him.

“I guess Joel is more than a friend, then?” She asks playfully, trying to get her son to feel better.

Her son nods “Yeah, he is. He really is more than a friend.” looking to his mother with glassy eyes and giving her a small smile.

His chest feels lighter even though his eyes are full of tears, he still has his family and his boyfriend, no one screamed and no one walked out.

“I do except to have grandchildren one day though.” His mother says, wiping a few tears away.

“We could get a dog.” Joel suggests with a small smile.

Ray nudges him in the ribs “Shut up.” before hiccuping and wiping the rest of the tears away from his red flushed cheeks.

He still had everything. 

With the snow settling in New York, this may not look like a classical scene from a Christmas postcard, but in Ray’s eyes it was perfect. His love and his family together.


End file.
